


Señor Parker

by CovenParker



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CovenParker/pseuds/CovenParker
Summary: 'Bueno, hola'  fue lo primero que pensó Bonnie cuando vi a ese hombre. Él se encontraba a una gran distancia de ellas, casi en la otra esquina del bar, pero Bonnie tenía una gran vista y le gustó lo que vio.El hombre tampoco apartaba los ojos de su figura, es más, cualquier persona se avergonzaría al ser descubierta por mirar a una persona tan descaradamente, pero él solo sonrió de costado y levantó el trago como si fuera un saludo.Él realmente tenía una mirada ardiente, era el tipo de mirada que decía 'Ya hemos tenido sexo y fue grandioso', hecho imposible porque Bonnie ni siquiera conocía al tipo."Te reto a que te acerques a él, hagas que nos pague otra ronda de bebidas y después le des un baile privado como agradecimiento" el susurró de Katherine en su oído
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett & Original Male Character(s), Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Katherine Pierce/Damon Salvatore
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Señor Parker

**Author's Note:**

> Si no es obvio, me inspiré un poco en "50 sombras de Grey" (porque justo estaba viendo la película).
> 
> Mientras escribía la historia, escuché "Or nah" de Ethan Langdon (es fuerte, pero aclimata la historia)

Maldición, ella iba a asesinar a Katherine.

Ellas habían apostado y Bonnie perdió, ya ni recordaba qué habían apostado pero sabía que la búlgara seguramente hizo trampa. Lo que Katherine quiere, Katherine lo obtiene.

Y ahora Katherine quería que vayan a un bar. 

Bonnie había pasado los peores dos meses de su vida y Kat pensó que la mejor forma de ayudarla era con alcohol, claro que Bonnie se negó, pero después de mucha insistencia, la morena aceptó salir con la gemela de Elena y así terminaron realizando una apuesta.

Ella y Will habían terminado su relación de 1 año después de que Bonnie lo encontrara en su cama con otra chica. La chispa de su relación se iba terminando, Will tardaba en responderle los mensajes, siempre que podía evitaba tener sexo con ella y él empezó a ser menos receptivo a las muestras de afecto. Todo esto extraño a Bonnie ya que el británico era un hombre muy cariñoso y apasionado al principio de su relación, ella atribuyó su frialdad a la semana de exámenes de la universidad, pero se equivocó.

"Deja de tocar el vestido" Katherine le golpeó las manos que intentaban tirar de los extremos del vestido, para bajarlo más, y Bonnie rodó los ojos.

"¿Vestido? ¿Segura que esto es un vestido?" Señalo de arriba a abajo el corto y ajustado vestido rojo con escote corazón y de charol, todo el look acompañado con tacones negros y su cabello corto con sus bucles naturales.

"Es el más largo que pude encontrar" se lamentó Katherine con un puchero y Bonnie tuvo que reírse. Katherine era única.

"Siguiente" habló el guardia de seguridad y las chicas avanzaron en la fila.

"Tenemos reservas a nombre de Katerina Petrova" se apresuró Katherine y Bonnie sonrió de costado, ¿Katherine estaba usando su nombre falso para que entren a un bar?

El guardia revisó la lista y asintió con la cabeza, igualmente les pidieron documentación (Katherine presentando su documento falso) y pasaron fácilmente, adentro había una mini sala de estar con seguridad donde dos mujeres las revisaron en busca de algún elementos prohibido para ingresar, al no tener nada, pudieron pasar por una puerta al costado y por fin ingresar a la fiesta que buscaban.

El interior era muy oscuro y con luces rojas a cada metro, eso le daba un toque íntimo al lugar. Había un escenario con caños de baile y sofás con mesas esparcidos por el lugar, eso extraño a Bonnie.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Le preguntó a Katherine.

La búlgara sonrió de costado. "En un bar" respondió con simpleza y Bonnie levantó una ceja. "Okey, no es un bar común, es un lugar muy exclusivo y no dejan entrar a cualquiera porque..." Katherine se acercó a Bonnie y puso uno de sus brazos arriba de los hombros de Bonnie guiándola hacia un costado que había una barra. "... es un Table Dance también, ¿No es increíble que nos dejaran pasar?" Preguntó con emoción y Bonnie intentó alejarse de ella.

"Maldición no, pensé que dijiste que solo iríamos por una bebida a un bar" Katherine la sujetaba con fuerza y la obligó a sentarse en uno de los taburetes.

"Y eso estamos por hacer" gritó Katherine y Bonnie se dio cuenta que la música del lugar tenía un tono erótico y muy leve, podías escuchar las conversaciones de otras personas sin ningún problema. "Mira, este lugar es tan exclusivo que me sorprende que nos hayan dejado entrar, tuve que hacer una reserva de más de 3 meses de anticipación y el baile es visto como un arte, no es lugar vulgar" le explicó la búlgara y Bonnie miró a su alrededor. 

El lugar parecía muy íntimo, con muchas personas, pero cada una en un lugar apartado y a más de dos metros de otros clientes. Bonnie también pudo darse cuenta que el lugar estaba decorado con objetos que parecían muy costosos, los hombres estaban vestidos con trajes y las mujeres con vestidos largos que parecían muy lujosos.

Woah, ¿Dónde las había traído Katherine?

"Te prometo que nos vamos a divertir" intentó convencerla Katherine y junto sus manos rogando. "Dame una hora, si después de eso igual quieres que nos vayamos, lo haré sin quejarme"

Bonnie mordió su labio y pensó en la propuesta. El lugar no parecía malo y ella en serio necesitaba un trago.

"Está bien, nos quedamos, pero una hora" levantó un dedo apuntando a la búlgara con reproche y la castaña saltó sobre su taburete con una gran sonrisa.

"Dos shots de vodka" le gritó Katherine al barman.

_**___________**_

Bonnie tomó otro shot de vodka sobre la barra y gritó, Katherine atrás suyo hizo bulla animándola.

Ya había pasado más de una hora y la morena ni recordaba cuántos shots habían tomado, pero seguía lo suficiente consciente para ser responsable de sus actos.

El lugar había subido la música y anunciaron que el espectáculo estaba por comenzar. Las chicas se encontraban muy entusiasmadas, pero eso era obra de las bebidas.

"Shh" murmuró Bonnie y llevó un dedo a sus labios haciendo un gesto de silencio a Katherine cuando un guardia de seguridad las miró mal, ellas estaban haciendo mucho ruido y seguro este lugar tan elegante no apreciaba eso.

Katherine se tapó la boca para ocultar una risa.

Las luces en el lugar bajaron, dejando las esquinas del bar a oscuras y la única sección bien iluminada era el escenario.

"Dios, ese sí que es un buen hombre" el tono de Katherine se volvió seductor mientras miraba sobre el hombro de Bonnie, la morena quiso voltearse a verlo pero no quería que sea tan obvio. "Oh Dios Bon, juro que tendré un orgasmo aquí mismo solo con verlo" Katherine se abanico con una mano como si tuviera mucho calor.

Ahora eso pico la curiosidad de Bonnie, ella sabía que Katherine tenía buen gusto en hombres, pero no muchas veces llegaba a hablar así de ellos, este hombre sí que debía ser un Adonis.

"Ay no" hizo un puchero Katherine y su tono seductor quedó olvidado.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Bonnie y agarró un shot de tequila de la barra, ellas habían pasado por todo tipo de bebidas.

Katherine volteó a verla de manera analizadora y sus ojos obtuvieron un brillo malicioso. "Tengo un reto para ti" 

"Ay no, Katherine, no lo haré" se negó completamente Bonnie, la búlgara ni siquiera había dicho de qué trataba el reto.

Ellas compartían un juego en común, una diría un reto y la otra tendría que cumplirlo lo antes posible o sino recibiría una multa, generalmente la multa era limpiar el baño del departamento que compartían, desde que Bonnie dejó a Will se fue a vivir con Kat. Había veces que la penitencia por no cumplir el reto llegaba a ser más drástica.

"Oh sí" sonrió y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Bonnie y después la giró de forma lenta.

'Bueno, hola' fue lo primero que pensó Bonnie cuando vi a ese hombre. Él se encontraba a una gran distancia de ellas, casi en la otra esquina del bar, pero Bonnie tenía una gran vista y le gustó lo que vio.

Lo primero que pudo apreciar Bonnie fue que él estaba en una esquina del establecimiento, apartado de la multitud y con un trago en las manos, estaba sentado y vestido con un traje, se podía ver la chaqueta a un costado del sofá, la camisa remangada hasta los codos y los primero botones abiertos. Aunque estaba sentado, Bonnie pensó que él debía ser muy alto, todo su cuerpo daba ese aire de grandeza. Lo segundo que pudo apreciar fue que el hombre no apartaba los ojos de su figura, es más, cualquier persona se avergonzaría al ser descubierta por mirar a una persona tan descaradamente, pero él solo sonrió de costado y levantó el trago como si fuera un saludo.

Además la mirada de él no era una simple mirada, era tan abrasadora que hizo que el estómago de Bonnie se revolviera ¿O eso era culpa del alcohol? No, eso era imposible, ella había tomando pero no tanto como sentirse mal.

Él realmente tenía una mirada ardiente, era el tipo de mirada que decía 'Ya hemos tenido sexo y fue grandioso', hecho imposible porque Bonnie ni siquiera conocía al tipo.

"Te reto a que te acerques a él, hagas que nos pague otra ronda de bebidas y después le des un baile privado como agradecimiento" el susurró de Katherine en su oído casi la hizo saltar en el lugar, pero Bonnie está orgullosa de decir que pudo controlarse.

La morena tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza. "No, no lo haré" ella estaba agradecida de que las luces del lugar fueran bajas y su tono de piel ocultará el inicio de un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Disculpen, esto es para ustedes" el barman las llamó y las chicas voltearon a ver la botella de vodka con asombro, Bonnie abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de la marca de la bebida, ella nunca podría pagar una botella entera de eso.

"Nosotros no encargamos nada" Katherine rechazó al barman sin problema, pero él negó.

"No, este fue un pedido de ese hombre" señaló con la cabeza detrás de ellas, Bonnie no tenía que voltear a ver para saber quién lo habrá hecho. "La bebida está saldada, toda su cuenta de la noche fue saldada y tienen barra libre así que pueden pedir lo que quieran" con esas últimas palabras, el chico se alejó a atender a otras personas.

Katherine silbó con admiración. "Bueno maldición, el hombre si que sabe como complacer a una dama" la búlgara estiró la mano para tomar la botella, pero Bonnie la alejó.

"No, ¿A caso no conoces la regla básica de nunca aceptar bebidas de extraños? Además esto es demasiado" Le reclamó a su amiga y Katherine miró la botella con tristeza.

"Vamos Bon Bon, esa botella está cerrada" ella tenía un punto ahí. "Además nadie le pidió nada de esto, él sólo lo hizo" se jactó y por fin tomó la botella para servirse un poco en un vaso. "Es hora de que cumplas tu reto, complace al hombre, después de todo gasto mucho dinero en nosotras y sin pedirlo" 

Bonnie rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, ella no se encontraba lo suficiente borracha como para hacer un espectáculo.  
Katherine le pasó un vaso y juntas tomaron los shots de vodka.

"Mira, él es ardiente por lo que se ve desde aquí" Katherine levantó un dedo y Bonnie se preparó para el discurso, ella no pararía hasta que Bonnie cumpla el reto. "Eres una mujer tanta hermosa que hasta yo pienso en pagarte un trago de vez en cuando" Bonnie solo se río, la parte coqueta de Katherine nunca se apagaba. "Y solo quiero que te diviertas" está vez el tono de la búlgara fue bajo y sin malas intenciones. "Eres una de las mejores personas que conocemos y el imbécil de Will no te merecía. Ahora aquí tienes a un ardiente hombre mirándote como si estuvieran por tener sexo sucio en esos sofás..." hizo como si se abanicara y Bonnie la golpeó en el hombro. "Solo bromeo" se justificó. "Esta noche es para divertirnos, olvidarnos de los idiotas infieles y soltar nuestras restricciones, sé que él te pareció lindo, ¿Así qué cuál es el problema de tener algo de diversión?"

Bonnie evaluó el pedido de Katherine, era cierto, el desconocido era muy atractivo, pero Bonnie nunca haría algo tan arriesgado como hacerse y hacerle un baile privado. 

Bonnie abrió la boca para negarse al reto cuando su teléfono la interrumpió, ella atendió el llamado sin pensarlo.

"Lo siento, cariño. Prometo que eso fue un error, solo ven a casa y podremos volver a lo de antes" Bonnie rodó los ojos cuando escuchó la voz de Will al otro lado, ella estaba cansada del constante acoso de su ex.

"Will, bebé, vuelve a la cama" se escuchó una voz femenina de fondo y eso fue el colmo para Bonnie.

¿El maldito idiota se atrevía a llamar, para pedirle otra oportunidad, mientras estaba con otra mujer?

Ella terminó la llamada y volteó a ver a Katherine con decisión. "Lo haré, cumpliré tu reto" le pasó su celular a la búlgara y se dio la vuelta para empezar a caminar con seguridad hacía el hombre.

Mientras más se acercaba, más podía apreciarlo Bonnie y se sorprendió, ¿Cómo un hombre como él terminaría en un lugar así? Él era la definición de caliente y perfección combinada.

Él era joven y esbelto, también parecía fuerte y alto, Bonnie apostaría que él debía sobrepasarla por más de una cabeza. Debido a la baja luz, solo pudo identificar que tenía cabello oscuro y desordenado, como si hubiera estado revolviendo su cabello. El traje le quedaba de maravilla, ella podría apreciar la vista de él por siempre.

Bonnie trató de parecer confiada y puso un leve balanceo en sus caderas, él bajó la vista por su cuerpo y ella no se lo admitirá a Katherine, pero estaba agradecida por el vestido que se ajustaba perfecto a su pequeño, pero curvilíneo cuerpo.

"¿Divirtiéndote?" Oh Dios, él habló y Bonnie podría tener un orgasmo ahora mismo, su voz era grave, pero no tanto, también tenía un tinte ronco cuando habló.

Bonnie se quedó parada frente a él y negó con la cabeza cuando él estiró un brazo apuntando el sillón de enfrente. "Claro" respondió la anterior pregunta de él e intentó poner una voz seductora, por la sonrisa de costado y juguetona que recibió como respuesta, ella pensó que debía estar yendo en buen camino.

De fondo se pudo escuchar la canción The Hills de The Weeknd y Bonnie se animó, tal vez hacer esto no sería tan malo, hasta tendría un recuerdo divertido de esta noche.

Ella aprovechó para empezar a caminar frente a él, con pasos delicados pero decididos lo empezó a rodear, pasando por la parte de atrás de sofá, Bonnie se detuvo. Dudo en segundo, pero al ver la hermosa cara del hombre inclinada hacia atrás, con su completa atención en ella, Bonnie decidió que valía la pena tomar algunos riesgos.

Ella puso sus manos sobre los anchos hombros, esperó alguna reacción de él por la acción, pero al no encontrar ninguna queja, Bonnie mantuvo sus manos sobre él. 

Ella quiso babear ahí mismo al sentir músculos firmes bajo sus manos, ¿A caso este era un dios griego que había bajado desde el mismo Olimpo? Bonnie empezó a descender sus manos de manera lenta por el pecho de él y apoyó sus labios sobre su oído izquierdo, con la voz más sensual y baja que pudo reunir le preguntó: "¿Cómo te llamas?" 

¿O tal vez ella debería seguir llamándolo 'dios griego' en su cabeza para mantener las cosas informales?

Bonnie estaba por agregar 'no es necesario que me lo digas', cuando el hombre tomó las manos de ella y las bajo más por su cuerpo, llegando hasta el cinturón de su pantalón de vestir negro y Bonnie no tuvo más opción que apretar su cuerpo contra la parte trasera de él. "Lo siento, modales. Soy Kai" 

¿Kai? Que nombre más extraño, ¿O tal vez era un apodo?

Bonnie se encogió de hombros, no debería importarle, esto solo sería un momento de diversión. "Soy Kat" uso un nombre falso, ella no le diría su nombre verdadero a un desconocido en un lugar como este.

La música aumentó en el lugar al mismo tiempo que la luz descendió más, Bonnie levantó la vista y vio a dos mujeres paradas en el escenario. El show debía estar por comenzar y ella realmente no era muy fan de estas cosas. "¿Qué tal si hablamos en un lugar más privado?" 

Hizo una mueca cuando su voz salió tan sugerente, ella en realidad no buscaba llegar tan lejos con un desconocido.

Kai no respondió sino que se paró y ¡Woah, él era alto! Bonnie tenía razón, él la sobrepasaba por más de 30 cm.

Bonnie sacó sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Kai, sobre todo porque debía pararse sobre las puntas de sus pies (los tacones no eran de gran ayuda) y él hizo un gesto con la mano a un guardia de seguridad, eso la extraño pero lo dejó pasar.

"Vamos por aquí" él tomó una de sus manos y la guió por un pasillo, que se encontraba escondido al costado de donde estaba sentado. Bonnie volteó la cabeza para mirar al lugar donde se encontraba Katherine, desde lo lejos la búlgara levantó los dos pulgares animándola, después señaló a Kai e hizo un gesto de asfixiarse. Bonnie entendió que Katherine trataba de decir que ella misma lastimaría a Kai si algo le pasaba.

Bonnie levantó la mano que Kai no estaba sosteniendo y le hizo un gesto afirmativo a Kat, ella podía cuidarse sola, pero apreciaba la ayuda de su amiga.

Ella volvió a centrarse en Kai y se dio cuenta que él los guiaba al final por un pasillo, pasando infinidad de puertas, cada una separada por grandes distancias. Estuvieron caminando tanto, que Bonnie pensó que ese pasillo no debía tener un final, pero Kai se detuvo en la penúltima puerta izquierda. Él le soltó la mano y después buscó algo en los bolsillos de su pantalón, de ahí sacó una tarjeta plateada que pasó por el frente de la puerta que emitió un pitido y luego se abrió.  
Kai le cedió el paso a ella primero.

'Mierda santa' fue lo que pasó por la mente de ella cuando vio la habitación, este lugar era enorme, tenía una cama king size, sillones a un costado con una mesa ratona y al otro lado una puerta que debía conducir a un baño privado. Esta habitación era más grande que todo el departamento que compartía con Katherine, en su defensa, Bonnie tiene que decir que ellas son chicas universitarias y no tienen tanto dinero como para poseer un espacio tan grande o cómodo para vivir.

Bonnie se mordió el labio con fuerza y se sorprendió cuando la música de afuera empezó a escucharse en la habitación.

"Sistemas de sonido amplificado, pedí que pudieras escucharlo aquí en la habitación" la voz de Kai detrás de ella respondió a su duda. Bonnie sintió como el gran cuerpo de él se presionó contra su espalda, el paso una mano por el brazo de ella, ascendiendo en una lenta caricia que la hizo temblar.

Bonnie saltó ante el suave toque, Kai por otro lado posicionó su mano sobre la cintura de ella y apoyó todo su cuerpo contra la parte trasera de ella. Un suspiro dejó la boca de Bonnie al sentir el cálido aliento de Kai en su oído, también pudo oler la mezcla de menta y alcohol que provenía de él.

"Sabes, mi amiga me dijo que debía agradecerte apropiadamente por nuestras bebidas" Bonnie estaba agradecida que su voz no tembló al hablar, sería muy vergonzoso.

"¿Ella dijo eso?" Kai empezó un lento balanceo de costado entre sus cuerpos y ella se mordió el labio inferior ante la fricción que tuvo su trasero con un bulto en los pantalones de Kai. "¿Qué piensas tú?" Continuó preguntado él de manera normal, como si estuvieran hablando de cualquiera cosa y no frotándose contra ella.

Es decir, Bonnie no se quejaba de eso, pero ella nunca había sido de las chicas que hacían estas cosas con desconocidos. Estas eran cosas comunes de Katherine, Rebekah y de Caroline, antes de empezar su relación Klaus, no de ella.

Bonnie era la buena amiga, la estudiante y novia perfecta con la que siempre podías contar. Era el tipo de persona que generaba confianza en los demás, pero también era el tipo de persona que no llama tanto la atención, eso se lo dejaba siempre a sus amigas.

La música en la habitación aumentó y Bonnie decidió por un segundo dejar de ser esa chica buena y tranquila, ella podía liberarse por un momento y disfrutar de la situación.

Que se joda Will y todo el mundo en este momento, ella era una mujer adulta y podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Tomó valor y se alejó de Kai, volteó a verlo y él tenía una expresión de confusión en su rostro. Bonnie no lo dejó evaluar la situación sino que puso una de sus manos en el pecho de él y empezó a empujarlo así atrás, las rodillas de Kai chocaron contra el sillón donde cayó sentado.

"Yo creo que hay un baile que te estás perdiendo en este momento" señaló con la cabeza hacia la puerta, dando a entender del baile que ofrecía el lugar y que ellos estaban perdiendo por estar en el habitación. "Pero tranquilo, puedo solucionarlo por ti, solo relájate" puso la sonrisa más inocente que pudo lograr y se sentó sobre el regazo de Kai.

Él sonrió y Bonnie gimió internamente, tenía que ser un delito ser tan atractivo, ¿De dónde había salido este hombre? ¿O este era otro sueño creado por su mente mientras estaba durmiendo en su clase de psicología nuevamente? No la culpen, desde que se separó de Will, Bonnie no había vuelto a ver ningún otro hombre y puede que su mente haya fantaseado un poco durante su tiempo de abstinencia, eso tampoco significaba que ella era una pervertida o adicta al sexo, pero sumando los meses que se separó de Will más los meses que estuvieran de relación, pero no tuvieron sexo, eso da casi un año sin sexo.

"Hey, ¿Está todo bien?" Kai tomo su barbilla con una de sus manos, conectando sus miradas y logrando que Bonnie se pierda allí, ¿Había algo de él que no fuera perfecto? Esos eran los ojos más hermosos que ella había visto, era una mezcla de azul y gris, recordándole al cielo antes de una tormenta.

También el tono de voz que él había usado fue suave y con preocupación, como si realmente estuviera preocupado por una persona cercana a él y no una desconocida.

Una bruma de conciencia empezó a despertar en su cerebro y Bonnie pudo sentir los efectos del alcohol dejando de cuerpo, si seguían así, ella volvería a estar completamente sobria dentro de poco.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza ante la pregunta de Kai, él soltó su barbilla y la sorprendió al levantar su mano y dejar una lenta caricia en su mejilla, luego Kai bajó y pasó su pulgar por los labios de ella.

Ninguno de los dos se estaban moviendo más allá de sus manos, Bonnie estaba sentada quieta sobre él y Kai solo acaricia sus labios y la miraba de una forma maravillada, como si ella fuera la persona más hermosa que hubiera visto nunca.

"Al diablo con esto" las palabras abandonaron su boca sin filtro, Bonnie se adelantó y junto sus labios con los de Kai, él no dudo un segundo y le devolvió el beso con ferocidad.

Kai tomó el control del beso rápidamente y Bonnie lo dejó, era algo satisfactorio ceder el control a otra persona.

Era evidente que él tenía experiencia y Bonnie se encontraba quería decir que se encontraba sorprendida por esta revelación, pero en realidad no era así, todo en Kai gritaba 'sexo andante'

Las dos manos de Kai se encontraban en sus mejillas y Bonnie se sorprendió por el metal frío en contacto con su piel, ella no se había dado cuenta que Kai usaba anillos.

La morena giró su cabeza en otro ángulo y Kai la siguió, sus labios chocando con pasión, pero no de manera brusca.

El beso se sintió que duro toda una eternidad, y si fuera así, Bonnie no tenía ningún problema.

Kai bajó una de sus manos de su cara, para apoyarla en su pierna y Bonnie aprovechó para rotar sus caderas y encontrar una mejor posición sobre el regazo de Kai.

"Creo que deberíamos parar esto" las palabras fueron susurradas sobre los labios de Bonnie y ella se desconcertó.

"¿Qué?" Bonnie no sabía si esta bruma en su cerebro era debido al alcohol o al beso.

"Tanto como estoy disfrutando esto, también disfruto que mi acompañante se encuentre 100% consciente"

Kai le regaló una sonrisa divertida y Bonnie quiso gritar de frustración.

"Estoy consciente, en serio" trató de acercarse y volver a besarlo, pero Kai echó la cabeza para atrás.

"Lo siento, Kitty Kat, pero esto tiene que parar" por un segundo ella quedó desconcertada por el apodo hasta que recordó el nombre falso que había usado.

"¿Qué dices si volvemos y te llevo a ti y a tu amiga a su casa? Prometo que es solo para que lleguen bien o si no puedo pagarles un taxi" Kai tomó los muslos de Bonnie y la levanto fácilmente, la sostuvo sobre él unos minutos, mirándola a la cara y luego la bajó lentamente.

  
_**__________**_

"¿Y él solo te besó y luego te dijo que nos traería a casa?" Preguntó con incredulidad Katherine.

Bonnie tiró su cuerpo hacia atrás y cayó sobre su cama, a un costado de Katherine. Las dos habían llegado al departamento hace más de 2 horas y habían aceptado la oferta de Kai de pagarles el taxi.

Luego de quitarse el maquillaje, los vestidos y tacones por sus pijamas, las dos estaban charlando sobre la noche en la habitación compartida que tenían.

"Así es, un segundo nos estábamos besando y al otro él estaba ofreciendo traernos a casa"

Katherine la miró escéptica, pero cuando Bonnie levantó el meñique haciendo alusión a su promesa de no mentir, la búlgara dio un pequeño grito.

"De ninguna manera, todo en el gritaba sexo... No, olvida eso, cuando él te miraba parecía que ya hubieran tenido sexo, hubiera sido el mejor de su vida y quisiera repetir"

Bonnie suspiró. "En realidad creo que lo que él hizo fue bueno, es decir, Kai era atractivo, pero creo que si hubiera hecho algo con él solo sería por seguir dolida con Will. Dios, no tengo idea de qué me pasó allí, yo nunca haría algo como eso con un desconocido" se tapó la cara con ambas manos. "Por suerte era un desconocido, no creo soportar tener que verlo a la cara si lo conociera"

Katherine hizo un ruido de acuerdo. Ella entendía a Bonnie, ¿Tener un ex que te haya bajado el autoestima y engañado? ¿Querer olvidarte de él de cualquier manera? Hecho, ella nunca olvidaría a Elijah Mikaelson y como jugó con Damon Salvatore solo para olvidar al primero.

"Bueno" empezó Katherine. "Ahora que estamos solas, ¿Él besa bien? ¿Besa con lengua?" Preguntó con emoción y Bonnie se destapó la cara y le sonrió a su amiga. "No respondas eso, él tenía la apariencia de que obviamente besa con lengua" respondió su propia pregunta y Bonnie rió. "No te rías así, necesito información aquí B.B" empujó a su amiga.

  
_**_________**_

"¿Qué pasa?" Gritó Bonnie y se levantó sobresaltada de su cama.

El tono de su celular la hizo mirar al rededor de su habitación y llevar una mano a su cabeza, la resaca era una perra.

Trató de concentrarse y buscar su teléfono celular, pero su habitación era un desastre, ella y Katherine habían pospuesto la limpieza para el otro fin de semana y tenían ropa y restos de comida por todo el piso y los muebles.

La cama de Katherine al otro lado de la habitación estaba hecha, por lo que la búlgara debe estar ahora en su trabajo de mesera en la cafetería del campus.

RING, RING

El fuerte tono la hizo acordar de su teléfono, se quedó quieta y trató de escuchar de dónde provenía el ruido.

"Te tengo" dijo con una sonrisa triunfante al percibir el fuerte estruendo debajo de su cama. Se agachó y levantó la frazada, ahí, cerca del pie de la cama se encontraba tirado su teléfono con la pantalla brillante ante una llamada.

"¿Hola?" Ella no había visto el identificador de llamada sino que respondió rápidamente. "¿Hay alguien ahí?" Preguntó cuando la otra línea permaneció en silencio, solo se escuchaba una respiración pausada. "Mira, si esto es una broma, realmente tienes que cortar esto porque tengo una jaqueca..."

"Es bueno saber que todavía hay fuego detrás de ti, B.B" la otra persona cortó su diálogo y Bonnie saltó sorprendida en el lugar.

"¿Liv?" Preguntó y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, desde que la rubia había vuelto a Portland, no habían tenido tanto contacto.

"Así es" respondió la rubia del otro lado. "Sabes, cuando te llame me esperaba algo más cursi o hasta pegajoso, pero me gusta esta Bonnie" se burló y la morena se sonrojo, ella no era tan grosera, pero la resaca podía con ella.

"Pero no importa, no llamé para burlarme de ti" Liv volvió a hablar antes de que Bonnie pudiera refutar algo. "Te llamé porque tanto una gran noticia para ti, ¿Adivina quién te consiguió una entrevista de trabajo en Gemini Corporation para el 9 de agosto a las 8 de la mañana?" Se podía sentir la gran sonrisa de Liv a través de la llamada.

Bonnie quedó conmocionada, ¿Una entrevista de trabajo en Gemini Corporation? Bonnie había estado como loca buscando algún trabajo y tener una mínima oportunidad en esa empresa sería grandioso.

"¿Estás bromeando conmigo?" Preguntó todavía sorprendida y llegó un ruido negativo desde el otro lado.

"No sabes cuánto me costo esto, BB"

A Bonnie le pareció escuchar un susurro bajo que sonaba como 'el maldito loco hizo que prometiera lavar su ropa sucia por un año', pero no le prestó atención, Liv seguro estaba hablando con otra persona.

Intentado distraerse miró el calendario en su mesita de noche y abrió los ojos. "¿Liv, cuándo dijiste que era la entrevista?"

"Mm, el 9 de agosto" respondió distraída la rubia y Bonnie se levantó de un salto y corrió fuera de la habitación hacia el baño.

"Liv, hoy es 9 de agosto y ya son las 8:30 a.m." gritó sorprendida Bonnie cuando alejó su celular para ver la hora.

"Maldición, lo siento Bon, mi familia me distrajo estos días y olvidé totalmente los días" se disculpó la rubia. "Pero hey, todavía puedes ir a la entrevistas porque adivina quién es el dueño"

"Sí, como digas, adiós" Bonnie respondió y cortó rápidamente la llamada para desnudarse y tomar una ducha de menos de 5 minutos.

_**_________**_

  
¿Había alguna manera de sentirse más torpe e insegura? Bonnie se había puesto una camisa blanca con una pollera marrón y unas botas bajas para acompañar su estilo de 'secretaria seria', sus risos estaban sueltos en ondas naturales sobre sus hombros y solo se había puesto algo de maquillaje para tapar sus ojeras.

Bonnie había esperando que el atuendo la haga ver sofisticada, comprometida con el trabajo y no como si hubiera salido de fiesta la noche anterior, pero parecía que no la estaba ayudando en realidad.

Apenas ingresó al enorme edificio moderno ubicado a unas cuadras de la universidad Whitmore, había sentido que lo encajaba en el lugar. Todo era muy sofisticado y meticulosamente ordenado, ella estaba perdida ante tanto orden.

'Oh Dios, debería irme ahora mismo' pensó mientras bajara del elevador y camina por un largo pasillo.

Al final había un escritorio ubicado al costado y una puerta ocupando casi toda la pared. Bonnie se acercó al escritorio, pero no había nadie allí, eso era raro.

Miro al rededor y no visualizó a ninguna persona, se encogió de hombros y camino hasta pararse frente a la puerta, estiró la mano hacia el picaporte...

"¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?" Preguntó una voz aguda, pero con mucha autoridad. Bonnie se alejó abruptamente de la puerta y se dio vuelta, detrás de ella estaban paradas dos rubias y una castaña, todas esbeltas y con una belleza exorbitante, ¿Esto era una empresa de modelos o qué?

  
Todas estaban vestidas con trajes de faldas, camisas y chaquetas de color azul marino y el cabello levantó fuera del rostro, parecían clones perfectos, eso asustó e intimidó a Bonnie.

  
"Yo, eh, yo estaba..." intentó hablar cuando una de las rubias levantó una perfecta ceja en desafío. Genial, el dolor de cabeza no la dejaba pensar en una buena excusa.

  
Por suerte la castaña la salvó.

  
"Tú debes la cita de las 8:00” dijo la castaña, y Dios ella era muy parecida a Elena, con voz acusatoria.

  
Bonnie se removió nerviosa sobre su lugar y estiró la mano en saludo. "Bonnie Bennett" ninguna de las tres mujeres le devolvió el saludo, solo la miraron con disgusto y Bonnie se sintió peor.

  
Ella no quería hacer sentir mal a Liv, ¿Pero sería muy malo salir corriendo del lugar y no regresar nunca?

  
"Por supuesto, señorita Bennett" una de las rubias finalmente respondió y le hizo señas a sus compañeras, en un segundo la otra rubia y la castaña estaban yéndose de vuelta al ascensor dejando a Bonnie y esta asistente a solas.

  
"Sígueme, el señor Parker me pidió personalmente que te hiciera pasar una vez que llegaras, dijo que le estaba haciendo un favor importante a alguien" empezó a explicar la rubia y camino con seguridad sobre sus tacones hacia la puerta, Bonnie la siguió con grandes zancadas ya que había una gran diferencia de altura y longitud de pasos entre las dos.

  
Cuando llegaron frente a la puerta, la rubia golpeó tres veces y luego esperó cinco segundos para hacer dos seguidos.

  
La puerta se abrió automáticamente y Bonnie no se sorprendió, el lugar era muy moderno.

  
"Ya te dije Olivia que solo acepte esto como un favor hacia ti, pero tu amiga llega con 45 minutos de retraso, así que no te sorprendas si no obtiene el puesto..."

  
'Trágame Tierra' fue lo primero que pudo pensar Bonnie al ingresar tras la rubia y escuchar la voz de un hombre demasiado familiar desde anoche. No fue necesario que adivinar solo por la voz, cuando la rubia salió de enfrente suyo, Bonnie tuvo una vista en primer plano de Kai, el hombre del bar de anoche en un traje gris y hablando por teléfono, él les estaba dando la espalda mirando por sus ventas que iban desde el techo hasta el piso de la espaciosa oficina.

  
Bonnie podía escuchar desde donde estaba parada los gritos del otro lado del teléfono de Kai y recordó que él había dicho Olivia, ¿Cómo se conocían su amiga y este hombre?

  
Claramente Kai también escuchó los gritos y puso los ojos en blanco. "Bueno LivviePoo, parece que tengo que agradecerte" sin otra palabra, cortó la llamada y les puso su total atención a su asistente y Bonnie, esta última se puso nerviosa.

  
SE SUPONÍA QUE NUNCA MÁS LO VERÍA.

  
"Hola Kitty Kat" dijo con tono burlón Kai. "O debería referirme a ti como Bonnie Bennett" preguntó con un tono fingido de inocencia esta vez.

  
"Señor si ustedes quiere, yo puedo realizar la entrevista a la señorita Bennett. También debo recordarte que su día está ocupado con un junta con el CEO de Mikaelson Inc..."

  
"Está bien, Anna" Kai cortó a su asiste sin siquiera mirarla, toda su atención estaba en Bonnie que se había quedado sin habla. "Yo me ocuparé de la señorita Bennett, despeja mi tarde" su tono fue despreocupado.

  
Anna se vio confundida por un segundo, pero luego habló con firmeza. "Pero señor, debo recordarle que la junta con los Mikaelson..." se calló rápidamente cuando Kai finalmente despegó su mirada de Bonnie para dispararle una dura mirada. "Sí, señor" fue lo único que Anna volvió a decir.

  
"Ahora, déjanos solos, Anna" despidió Kai a su asistente, ella asintió con la cabeza y se retiró del lugar de forma rápida.

  
Kai espero unos segundos y luego camino hasta su escritorio, donde tomó asiento en su gran silla de cuero.

  
Bonnie no sabía qué hacer, ¿Se iba o se quedaba?

  
"Toma asiento, Bonster" al parecer Kai tomó la decisión por ella cuando apuntó con una mano a los grandes sillones puestos frente a su escritorio. "Soy Malachai Parker, pero como dije anoche, puedes llamarme Kai"

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Cuando empecé a escribir, lo primero que tenía era el final, así que lo siento si esperaban otra cosa 
> 
> 2) Este es el último trabajo que van a tener mío, me despido...
> 
> De este tipo de historias por un tiempo 😂. Me di cuenta que la mayoría de mis One-Shot son "pasionales" y es porque las interacciones Bonkai son así, pero decidí cambiar un poco, de ahora en adelante me voy a alejar un poco de esto (por un tiempo) y escribir más variedad: historias divertidas, tristes, tiernas, etc


End file.
